dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Duela Dent
Re: Kitten What exactly is it that connects her to Duela and warrants her inclusion on this page? Keep in mind, I'm not that well-versed when it comes to DC, so all I can think of is "supervillain's daughter". If there's more (or less) to it than that, do inform me. Lord Grammaticus (talk) 05:42, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :Only marginally. In the comics, he questions whether a crime spree of a girl claiming to be the daughter of many villains is the work of "the Joker's daughter". But it can go. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:46, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :: I think it should belong here, Tupka. I forget the issue, but there is one where Kitten just runs around Jump City changing personas. I don't remember the names off the top of my head, but they were something like Pink X, Marionette, Controller, etc. The way she does so is very Duela Dent based. I'm going to hunt down the issue and, to hopefully make the whole idea a little more blunt, change her disambig picture here for the issue's cover. --- Haroldrocks talk 12:22, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :I'll do the same so it will go faster, if I find it before you or vice versa I'll message you. Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 12:24, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :: I got it. It wasn't that hard to track. Just a question, though. Do the textless covers still require the "Previous Cover/Next Cover" thing. I don't upload covers very often to know. --- Haroldrocks talk 12:35, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Joy Stick, actually. Not Controller. And Mad Maud too. I included pictures of them on several disambigs. I used to have the speech bubble that had him say Joker's Daughter as well, on Joker's disambig, but it's been changed now that he has sort of appeared. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:30, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: Do you remember what the quote said exactly? I remember what the picture looks like but not the quote. I thought it said something like, "Or maybe it's the Joker?" But, as you've pointed out with my alias recitation, my memory does not always prove correct. Haha. --- Haroldrocks talk 14:40, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::"Maybe it's the Joker's daughter", that's at least a fragment, IIRC. But with comic lettering, we can't tell if the D should be capitalized. That's why I only included it on Joker, not on JD. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:50, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Would you prefer that pic instead of the cover on the disambig? --- Haroldrocks talk 17:18, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Probably better, to avoid confusion like the above. Though I can also understand if you want to remove it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:36, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: You're picture is the wiser choice. It would make the connection more blunt for this page anyway. If you can locate it again, go ahead and change the pic here. --- Haroldrocks talk 22:31, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Pre-Infinite Crisis Duela(s) Does anyone else think it is a little strange to have Batman Family and Teen Titans'' stories published in the '70s with an Earth-3 (not Earth-Three) character listed in the appearances? I think we should have separate Earth-One and New Earth pages for Duela Dent. At least a New Earth page with the Earth-One history folded in. There was no indication prior to Countdown that Duela was from a parallel universe. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 19:48, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, but Search for Ray Palmer established it was the same character, dimension hopping. I don't like it either, but it's canon. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:52, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Hmm. I never read that one, but how did she end up on Earth-One before the First Crisis? DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 19:56, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Blame the Primal Monitor. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:58, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Or Super-Brat... ::::Or just chalk it up to 1) a New Earth version of those events occurred and 2) the multiverse Super-Brat's punching created replaced the supposed post-''Crisis'' monoverse. ::::This is just slightly wierder than the fact that any multi-character story from prior to 1986 that includes Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman, and a few other characters is peppered with New Earth and Earth-One/Two/Three/etc. ::::- Byfield (talk) 20:43, October 13, 2014 (UTC)